entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yujinn
Canon history Yujinn was born Prince Yujel, the heir of the Zi Alda throne. The child of his lady mother and a man not of the royal bloodline, which caused an incredible scandal in the province, which resulted in a kingdom wide ban of eggs and tomatoes. He grew up with his best friends Lucy, Ashley, and Leene. Lucy was in love with Ashley, Ashley loved Leene, and Leene loved Yujel, Yujel cared deeply for Ashley and had already fallen in love with Prncess Ishtar, despite the 8-year age difference. It is unclear exactly what happened, but somehow Leene blackmailed Yujel into forming a suicide pact with her; he however, designed it so that they would both survive, and in the resulting scandal, he would leave, causing her to rebound and marry Ashley. His plan worked, but the marriage between Ashley and Leene proved disastrously unhappy; and also caused hard feelings between himself and Lucy, who was well aware of the plan, and hurt that he ignored her feelings for Ashley. Shrewdly considering that Princess Ishtar had rejected all her traditional suitors, Yujel changed his name to Yujinn and applied for a post as her magic teacher aided by Ishtar’s guardian Sir.Keld (incidentally a relative of Yujinn’s). He later reveals his true identity to Ishtar while saving her from a rampaging horse in Zi Alda. However, he had already realized that Ishtar was deeply in love with her bodyguard Darres, and instead of pursuing her, he tries to set events in motion to get the two together. Incidentally, he also claims to have fallen in love with Darres. His plans to get the two of them together are interrupted by Leene’s attempts to murder Ishtar out of jealousy. With the help of Ashley and Lucy, the plot is averted, without Leene being implicated. Yujinn apologizes to Lucy, but it somewhat depressed that his attempts as helping his friend Ashley have hurt more people than helped. After his mother dies, he issues a proclamation that Darres is his illegitimate half-brother, which would make Darres a member of the royal bloodline and ahead of Yujinn in line for the throne of Zi Alda, thus making him an eligible match for Ishtar. Of course, that removes himself from the line of inheritance, but Yujinn apparently cares very little for possessions or authority. When Darres expresses some reluctance, Yujinn manages to scrounge up information of Darres’s past, and his true parents, making a point about the love his parents shared, with direct parallels to Darress and Ishtar. He also uses his information to circumvent Lady Ramia’s planned rebellion by blackmailing her with proof of her son’s origins (all three were adopted ad consequently not eligible to rule). In his attempts to continue with his claims, he has to help Darress prove that he is of royal blood, (something the naturally honest Darres is opposed to, until Yujinn cheerfully reminds him that giving himself away now will mean all of their executions). He is later killed by the King of Razenia, under the control of the vampire Sharlen. Yujinn’s last thoughts were that he would like to be reincarnated near Darres and Ishtar. Entranceway history Relationships *Haru: A friend. They slept together a couple times. *Haruhi: Student. *Seeu: His boyfriend, roommate, and lover. *Lawrence Hill (Lawr): Student, and a friend. He cares about Lawr and doesn’t want to see him hurt. *Hibari Kyouya: He’s healed him twice, and been beaten by him twice. Somehow, that doesn’t seem like a fair deal. *Gokudera Hayato: He healed his eyes. *Hong Kong: Friend and student. *Duzell: His only canonmate! They have a weird relationship, currently Yujinn is feeding him. External links *Wikipedia:Character *Logs Category:Characters Category:Vampire Game